The Tulip
by celestialgold
Summary: "You will be always like this, Kagome. You will be always a tulip. A one-sided love is the only relation you can get from him. With me, you would never suffer like this. Come with me my beautiful flower..." -Anonymous;
1. Chapter 1

**The Tulip**

**Hello! I'm new here and I have made my very first fanfic! I'm not a very good writer, so I don't mind any criticism from anyone. This is how I would learn how to be a better writer!:)**

**Thanks**

**Chapter 1**

As the last remaining of the sparkling snow on the curved branch, dropped down to the ground, the squawking birds flew past old Kaede's hut. The sun slowly shone through the windows, causing Kagome's eyes to squint tightly.

She rose up from her sleeping bag and seeing little Shippo, curling his legs when the cool air went pass. She also saw Sango across the room with Miroku deeply sleeping on the other side of the corner.

As for the last person she saw in the quiet room was the handsome face of her beloved dog demon, Inuyasha. She studied the broken sun rays clashing to his untouched sitting position.

_He looks so cute!_ She thought.

Kagome stood trying not to wake up the others. She slipped on her sandals on and walked steadily outside the hut. She could feel the liveliness and rejoice within her body. Then she remembered the last moments of the 'Shikon Jewel'.

She made the right wish and destroyed the jewel. The very long battles between the demons and the great priestess have ended. She have said the last goodbyes with her dear family in the present time and lived with Kaede.

The thing she ever desired was to be with Inuyasha. But there is that teeny tiny problem that stopped her having him permanently. It is that little spec of dilemma that Kagome seemed not to sweep away. It was Inuyasha longing love for Kikyo. The living dead priestess was still alive even Naraku's very existence was also destroyed.

Kagome doesn't want to step in to their relationship's line but sometimes she just wants to cut that strong chain.

She shook her head of disbelief.

_What am I even thinking? I shouldn't think maliciously towards the both 'lovers'. They were meant for each other…Right? _A whole lot of unwanted questions entered her mind. She sat on the bank of the glittering stream of water. And she started doodling around the soft dirt with a small stick. There was a broken heart, a sad face and some scribbled drawings. A warm touch on her right shoulder made her jump.

"Why are you here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously, folding his arms. Kagome immediately faced him and immediately smudged the pictures on the ground with her sandals.

"And what are you doing with that stick?"

She giggled awkwardly and threw it to the river.

"Nothing. It was just some stick I found on the ground." She tried not to look at his golden eyes. Inuyasha rose one of his eyebrows. The guilty teen walked towards the hut, still tried not to make contact with the inquired demon. She walked in with the monk stroking his left cheek that seems to look like it was slapped and the demon slayer sitting tensely with a frustrated face.

_I wonder why. _She sarcastically said to her mind.

"Good morning everyone!" she smiled cheerfully to lighten up Sango's mood. The little rascal fox demon came running and leaped into her arms.

"Hey Shippo! Good morning little buddy!"

He spread his short arms around her chest. Inuyasha came in and walked towards the young demon. He grabbed its arms and gave him a hard punch onto his head.

Sango sat quietly while she wondered why was so immature that morning.

"OW! Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me again!" Shippo jumped back to Kagome while his tears fell down his face.

Anger surged Kagome's body that resulted to an impulsive action.

"SIT!" she shouted. Inuyasha's body crashed down the wooden floor making a huge crack.

"Why did you do that for Inuyasha? Stop being mean to others!" she said.

The annoyed dog demon shook his body up and said, "I was just saving you from that perverted kid by touching your chest!"

Kagome scoffed, "He's just a child. I don't mind. It's only my chest!"

The growling dog glared at the sobbing fox demon.

Later on, after the hysterical morning, the calmed priestess assisted Kaede to harvest the some essential herbs from the hushed forest. The fair complexion, the black silky hair, and the bright-coloured kimono contrasted with the ambience of the green forest. Villagers of that town admired her over-whelming presence and sweet face. Some admirers called her an angel that was destined to save their periled village from the nasty demons.

Sometimes, Kagome saw young children walking past to see her and gave their greetings. They looked like as if they were seeing a valuable jewel.

And sometimes she had this anxious feeling that _someone_ was right behind her. But whenever she turns around and there was no one there; only the presence of a powerful aura remained.

That warm afternoon, seemed strange. Kagome wondered why she didn't felt the suspicious aura behind her. She stood up slowly and carried the herbs to Lady Kaede.

"Kaede!" she called out with her sing-song voice.

Then the old woman replied back, "I'm here child!"

Kagome eagerly followed the direction of the voice. As she strolled past the biggest trees of the forest, she found Kaede still picking up some important herbs.

"Oh good child, Kagome! You harvested lots today!" Kaede smiled.

"Go on now Kagome. You could go without me. I'm nearly finished and you have enough. You need your rest." The kind woman said.

"But,"

"Go! I insist!"

Kagome kind warmly and bowed elegantly to Kaede.

"Thank you Kaede."

In a cheery mood, Kagome went back to the hut and gently placed the basket full of herbs on a corner. She came out and saw the two quarrelling lovers and the fox.

_What's going on now? _She thought.

"Next time, do not ever come near wherever I bathe!" Sango lectured the guilty monk.

"Or basically anywhere near girls!"

Kagome interrupted, "Guys? What's happening?"

Shippo immediately replied, "Miroku is being a peeping tom behind trees, where Sango was having a bath."

Sango concluded the conversation, "I have too much of your immature actions, Miroku."

And she walked away and entered the isolated hut. Kagome blinked waiting for a response from Miroku. He saw Kagome and made a confused face.

"Oh don't look confused! What can you say for yourself?" she scoffed.

"It was an accident! Only if Inuyasha would be here to back me up." He mumbled.

The priestess, realized that her beloved man wasn't there, where she couldn't see the sight of him.

"Miroku, where's Inuyasha?"

"He said something before he came running to the sacred tree…" He stopped and looked at Kagome worriedly.

"He murmured the name of Kikyo…" The monk's eyes looked at Kagome pitifully.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go back to the hut. It is getting colder." She said. Her cheery mood was gone and headed back to the hut. Kagome sat down without a word. Sango became worried and as soon as the monk came in, she whispered to him, "Did you tell her?"

He nodded.

"You idiot!"

Even though the lovers where fighting quietly, Kagome could still here every word they said. But she was too upset and envious to speak.

When the night approached, everyone was asleep except for Kagome. She was too worried. So many things entered her mind and just can't stop thinking about Inuyasha. Slowly she goes towards the exit and then Sango's called out to her. "Kagome. Please don't go. It is too dangerous outside."

"Sango, I appreciate your concern but I will be only right outside. Do not worry." She replied.

In a medium pace, Kagome went to the sacred tree; where they first met. She walked without her sandals so she won't make a loud sound of her crunching footsteps. As she reached the place, Inuyasha indeed was with Kikyo.

Even worse, they were sleeping. Their arms were wrapped in each other's waist. Kikyo's face was on Inuyasha broad man chest. His head tilted to hers.

_Inuyasha… _Kagome was painfully speechless. It felt like her heart was being wrenched aggressively. The sight of them together gave her a bone-trembling chill. Her body collapsed to ground. She was kneeling with the support of the tree beside her. She cannot bare the agonising sight. This horrible feeling inside was so painful. Delicate tears ran down her soft cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her. The poor victim sitting down cupped her mouth with her hands so they won't hear. Then she started crawling back out of the sight; out somewhere else to escape the prospect. Few metres away from the area, she stopped and laid down the grass where the moon light lightened the ground. She was sleeping in sideways. The priestess was too weak. The misery inside took over her body. Her long hair was all over face.

_Why? Why do I love him? It only caused me pain… I will be always second… _Those were the kinds of thoughts that flew into her mind.

Her eyelids were heavy, her mind wasn't functioning well, and her body was like a corpse. Kagome was exhausted. Her hair was partly on her face. Her eyesight was getting blurry every blink. Unexpectedly, a dark figure came flowing towards her.

_Who…is…that? _She could see nothing else. But what remained was the unforgettable darkness of the night.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you guys like it so far... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! **

**Chapter 2**

Kagome dodged the thorny bushes and trees with her best of ability. She ran continuously, as if the ragged path was infinite. Tears rushed out from her eyes. She panted every step, and suddenly tripped over under the moon light. The terrified teen, was tightly holding a faint pink coloured, heart-shaped stone. It started to crack from the edges as the mist came from the trees and circled her. Little by little, the mist crawled slowly towards her. The heart made a trail of crack.

"Please...Please..." she sobbed.

Soon before the mist reach her from centimetres away, there was a silhouette fell down the starry sky, and made an inner explosion of force. It was so strong that it dramatically pushed away the lurking mist. That figure of a man turned to face Kagome with the moon behind him that caused not to reveal his face. The mysterious person reached out for my hand while the broken heart was slowly healing into its original state...

The peaceful priestess weightily opened her swollen eyes and saw the dark ceiling of Kaede's hut. The time of the day would be morning.

"Kagome! You finally woke up!" the relieved fox demon jumped beside her.

"Thank goodness! We thought we would never see you that night!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome sat down and asked, "How did I get here? I thought…"

Miroku interrupted, "That's what we do not know. We went outside to find you after you left, and went looking out for you." The monk looked down the floor.

He continued, "We went to the forest and saw… Well, 'them'. But we saw a piece of your kimono. When we came back to the hut, we saw you right outside…lying on the ground."

"Partly, that night, Miroku reported that he felt a strange aura that recently left when we found you."

Kagome was puzzled and thought, _But I was in the forest's ground…and fell asleep…_

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome accidently asked.

Sango replied, "Kagome, eat first, you look tired. You need some energy in your body."

The priestess nodded and reached out for the warm food.

After Kagome's breakfast, she walked up the hill for some nice fresh air. Sango told her earlier before she left that Inuyasha might come back before sunset. She knew that Sango was only trying to cheer me up.

She made a deep sigh and sat down on grass. The cool wind emerged to her face as she looked at the beautiful scenery of the village. The captivating scenery and pleasant air couldn't heal from witnessing the sight she saw last night. Her eyes started to get watery.

_Kagome! Stop this! You can do better than this! Don't cry! Be strong for heaven's sake! _She screamed in her mind. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. She rubbed her eyes with her delicate fingers.

"Kagome?" a familiar voice called behind her. That very voice that she wanted to hear was her beloved Inuyasha. Yet she didn't want to see him.

_What will I say? How could I face him? _She panicked.

"Kagome, are you alright?" she longed to hear his voice but she forbid herself to see him. Then she saw his shadow nearer. As Inuyasha nearly touched her shoulders, Kagome ran down the steep hill.

She could hear the calling of her name. And the endurance of holding her tears didn't hold much longer. Kagome clumsily crooked her ankle and the whole of her body tumbled down making a log roll. She landed on a small puddle of muddy water. Her kimono was covered with dirt and mud. With Inuyasha's agile running, he reached Kagome and pulled her on a sitting position.

"What the hell did you do that for? You could have injured yourself seriously." He exclaimed.

With the mud on her cheeks, her tears sprinted down. Her eyes were just full of tears. Her eyesight became blurry.

Inuyasha continued with a softer tone, "Kagome. What's wrong?"

She slapped his hands away when tried to touch her cheeks. When she tried to stand up, she fell down again. She sprained her ankle quite badly when she tumbled down.

"Kagome! Let me carry you." Inuyasha offered. Yet Kagome's impertinence pushed him away.

Inuyasha couldn't stand her stubborn head so he forcefully carried Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Put me down!" her voice was croaking.

During the journey to the hut, she tried to push him away. But her weak strength didn't make him stop. The hut was only a few metres away, Sango walked out and unexpectedly saw the two.

Before Sango could even speak, he ordered her to get Kagome cleaned and changed. She did what she was told and led Kagome to the springs.

Both ladies were on the water, sitting. Kagome was partly dressed and exposed. Sango helped scrub her dirty back and asked, "What happened to your sprained ankle? And why are you so dirty and wet?"

"I –I tripped over when I was running away from Inuyasha…" Kagome stammered.

"Why? Did he do something to you?"

"No. I was just too afraid to face him…" then the priestess lowered her posture. Sango didn't say no more. She finished scrubbing her back and helped the limping priestess to dress up and walk back to the hut.

When the last sun rays have disappeared, Kaede have finished wrapping bandages to Kagome's sprained ankle. She thanked Kaede's kindness and continued to be silent again. The old woman walked towards the rest, leaving Inuyasha sitting near Kagome. He sat on a corner while she sat about a metre away.

"Kagome. Why did you run away from me?" He said with his normal low voice and looked at Kagome. She finally saw his confused expression. She admired his golden eyes and his soft voice. It seemed that she can't take her eyes off him.

_What are you doing Kagome? _She looked away and started to fidget her fingers. She didn't answer or said anything.

"Come on Kagome. You're already injured! Tell me what's wrong and I might help…"

Impulsivity surged Kagome's body.

"Tell you what's wrong? You might help? Help me?" she scoffed and awkwardly stood up even though her ankle was twisted.

"Did you know what you have done was not HELP at all? It only caused me pain! Inuyasha!"

The room was filled with silent and Kagome continued, "This damn pain in my ankle is nothing! What you gave me was like one thousand arrows piercing through all over my body! Especially my…" she lowered her volume of her voice and said, "M-m-my heart…" she collapsed; landing on her bottom. Once again, her eyes were like waterfalls. Inuyasha hushed and looked on the other direction. He did not dare to say anything at all. Sango came to Kagome for support. The atmosphere of the room was murky. For the rest of the dramatic night, Kagome skipped her supper and slept with misery.

A new day began with heavy rain and deafening silence. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede sat down quietly inside the hut. Inuyasha was outside but he was under the shelter of the roof. As for Kagome, she laid down the sleeping bag and thought deeply into in her mind. Miroku decided to break the ice by telling a perverted pun. But it ended up with Sango punching him on the head. Surprisingly, Kagome giggled and it was sound like sunshine to their ears. They were pleased to see Kagome with her beautiful smile on her face. So the lecherous monk kept on telling his depraved puns and the more did Sango have to punch him.

Kagome thought, _They are so wonderful together. At least they have each other…_

When they have their short jolly laugh, the rain stopped falling.

"There you go! With a little bit of laugh, sun came back shining." Kaede exclaimed. Kagome smiled thoughtfully and started to practice walking properly. Sango and Shippo assisted her.

Few hours of peace, practice and rejoice Kagome enjoyed the relaxing sunbeams that collided on her face. She rotated her ankle in clockwise and rotated the opposite way.

Suddenly, Inuyasha sat awkwardly next to Kagome.

"Is it getting better?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I could now walk properly without anyone's assistance. But it still quite hurts." She replied somehow confidently.

Once again, they were silent while the cool wind went pass. Inuyasha's expression was puzzled. He looked like as if he needed to say something.

Then those words came out, "I'm sorry…"

He looked at her with his serious face. Kagome couldn't wait of what he was going to say next. But she pretended to look calm so she won't look strange.

"For whatever I have done that made you upset and hurt."

_That stupid… _she angrily thought.

"Inuyasha," the angry priestess said, "If you say so. I'm not going to try to make you admit it."

She stood up and walked away leaving the dog demon behind, guilty. He did not follow.

"Why can't he just confess that he was with Kikyo?" she exclaimed while she walked in fast pace. As she entered the group of trees, she came to a small area that has not trees; there were only grass.

When she was in the centre, she felt a déjà vu. She looked around her and thought that she have this same feeling before. She felt that as if she was here at night.

_The dream! _She immediately thought. Kagome remembered the mist surrounding her. Then she suddenly sensed the same strong aura behind her. This was might be the greatest chance to identify that hidden person.

She turned around in an instant and only saw the silhouette of the figure. The sun caused to blind her to see its face. And as she walked around person, away from the sun's rays, she finally recognized that person.

That person was the Mighty Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

**Shocked? I love Inuyasha but when I read some SesshomaruXKagome fanfics I fell in love with both couple. And please be honest to my story. It can be horrible. I don't mind:)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 is here! It is a little bit longer and sorry for making you all wait for this chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome widened her eyes with disbelief and confusion. The priestess was petrified and stood still like a stone. She couldn't believe that the same aura, she had always sensed looming behind her was from Lord Sesshomaru. Questions of uncertainty flew into her mind. The mighty lord turned to face his muscular body to her.

_What does he want? _She thought eagerly.

But she couldn't manage to wait, she needed an answer.

She asked, "Why are you here?"

With a straight face, Sesshomaru replied, "To ask you a very important question"

Kagome twitched her eyes subconsciously.

"And what are you going to ask me?"

"I heard problems were going on between you and my brother, which still is in progress." His response was smooth flow of words and his voice was low yet loud.

_Geez. Gossip spread quickly. _Kagome wondered.

"I can tell that you are depressed and emotionally ill." He commented.

Kagome stammered, "B-b-but… W-what do you m-mean? I'm not depressed or emotionally ill. I'm perfectly fine!"

Sesshomaru couldn't stand her lies; he finally asked, "Do you not think that you have been injured quite a lot?"

The full demon took a step closer as Kagome reacted to the opposite direction. In an instant, from a short distance, they both heard the other brother calling out.

"Get away from her, you creep!" Inuyasha exclaimed while he ran towards them, getting ready to attack his expressionless brother. Sesshomaru leaped gracefully to evade Inuyasha's razor-sharp claws. Kagome was now behind Inuyasha and the other was where the half demon facing at. The Tetsusaiga was released from its relentless sheath.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled with his fangs showing.

Sesshomaru ignored him and said, "Kagome, please do think about what I said." With his dominant powers, he flew away with lightning speed.

"Yeh. Run away and don't ever come back!" the growling dog exclaimed. He turned around to face the puzzled priestess while he placed the sword back to its sheath.

"Did he hurt you?" he earnestly asked. She looked at his concerned, golden eyes. But Kagome knew that she couldn't talk to him the same way. The comfortable, confident conversation she always had with him won't last long.

He looked around to see signs of grievance.

"He didn't hurt me." She said and started to walk away from him. She trailed the small path towards the village. Inuyasha followed and grabbed Kagome's arms.

"Then what did you guys talk about? Why did he even talk to you?"

"I don't know why he talked to me and as if you care for whatever Sesshomaru and I had conversation about!" Kagome shouted with her temper high. Inuyasha shut his mouth to avoid more exclamations from the fuming priestess. Instead, he just followed her back to the village. When they have arrived back, Miroku and Sango hurried to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Did you just sense a strong aura? It's now gone but a while..." Miroku asked but Inuyasha interrupted, "It was just Sesshomaru."

Kagome didn't stop walking and entered the hut. Sango saw her and asked, "What happened this time? She was so happy and now she looks…miserable."

The dog demon rolled his eyes and entered the hut for a little snack. Both the monk and the demon slayer looked each other with bewilderment.

Shortly, the old Kaede came in and place the healing herbs onto a bundle, then sat down the wooden floor.

"How are all of you doing?" she asked slowly, waiting for a response with the strange atmosphere.

Sango kindly said, "We are all doing fine Lady Kaede. Thank you. How about you?" the smiling old woman nodded.

She continued, "Oh. There's also an urgent message I received earlier this morning." Kaede handed a clean and neat scroll to Sango. She read it out loud and clear.

"So it's a message for assistance." Miroku commented.

"Yes. That village needs to get someone or a group of people who could terminate a hidden demon that lurked around their village."

The group started to pack their things to bring during the journey. Shippo can't come due to his hardworking training but they brought Kirara with them. Once they have finished, they made their farewell greetings to Kaede and started to fly towards their destination. Miroku and Inuyasha ran together while Sango and Kagome rode on Kirara's back. The monk and the demon slayer yet again, saw the other two faint emotions on their faces. They even wondered if this would continue.

Through the green plains, hills and wild forests, the sun eventually descended from the blended colours of pink and orange. There were still some hints of red blend around the semi-circled sun. The four companions luckily saw an abandoned, broken shack.

Inuyasha sniffed the area and reported, "There's nothing here. We could stay here for the night." The rest placed their bags and pouches down the soft ground. Miroku and Inuyasha looked for a river to catch for fish to roast. As for the girls, they cleaned the shack and collected wood and barks to create fire.

While Kagome picked up small barks and sticks on the base of trees, Sango approached her and asked, "Did anything happen again?" Kagome looked at Sango.

"He just doesn't admit such simple confession." She angrily replied.

"I thought that too, so I asked Miroku to talk to him tonight about what happened earlier with Kikyo." The demon slayer smiled warmly to the depressed priestess. Kagome smiled back. She admired Sango's kindness and concern.

When they went back, they set up the sticks and barks down onto a circle, and started to create sparks and tiny flames below. The flames blazed when Sango tried even harder and finally, the woods were filled fire. Kagome cuddled with her thick, embroidered shawl around her thin shoulders and arms. She made a deep sigh and remembered the question that Sesshomaru asked her that day, when they unexpectedly met.

"_Do you not think that you have been injured quite a lot?" _those very words were like annoying songs stuck in your head.

_Why is he even asking those questions? Is he planning something? _She thought.

Shortly, when the sun had fully descended down, and moon ascended with starry skies, the boys came back, roasted fish. The hungry two women could smell the delicious aroma. They all sat down quietly and ate their cooked fish. Kagome only ate half of the fish and gave the rest to Sango. She thanked the others with their benevolence and for the supper. She immediately entered the small shack and slipped in her sleeping bag. The only thing that was in her mind was the curious meeting with Sesshomaru and his confusing question.

The next day, the fire was vanished, the four inside the shack sleeping soundly, and ray of morning light, made the birds to squawk. They all woke up at the same time and started to pack their belonging to prolong their journey. They decided to eat sweet apples from the trees. Walking through the forest they have found the exit that lead to their goal. They could see the huge empire from the hill they are on.

Sango commented with awe, "Wow! What a beautiful empire! It is also huge! No wonder they have their own personal messengers."

"Let's go guys. There's no time to waste." Inuyasha lead the group towards the kingdom.

They have lastly, arrived the vast empire, with detailed dragon and fine-looking floral patterns that trailed from the top to the bottom of the grand gates. The guards were well armoured and built bodies. Their weaponries were strong and sturdy that looked brand new. Most people of the village were living in medium level of wealth. Men and ladies wore fine clothes and kimonos. Only few people lived in a peasant level.

"They are just some rich bastards." Inuyasha murmured. Miroku's eyes were excited to have lots of gorgeous women around him. Sango was again frustrated with the lecherous monk's behaviour and the priestess looked around with admiration. Then an old man came and asked pleasantly, "Are you the people that the lord had sent a message for an urgent help?"

Kagome replied, "Yes we are."

"Well, please follow me to the palace." He gently bowed and lead the way up to the lord's resident. Everything round them once they have entered the palace was extravagant and expensive. The lord was so wealthy that there were a plenty of servants to order around. They also have their own security guard on the door to the lord.

With a nice and loud greeting, the lord of the kingdom welcomed, "Welcome to my kingdom! I am so appreciated that you came here to help me from a critical situation." The gorgeous man walked towards them to and shook their hands.

"I'm actually inspired with your great stories from different villages. When you all protected endangered people from harm."

"Thank you for your compliment, Lord…" Sango stopped and waited to make the lord to introduce himself.

"Sorry for my manners, I'm Lord Wakahiko." He apologized with a big smile on his face.

Sango continued, "Lord Wakahiko, thank you and we are more welcome to help you from this dilemma you are having."

The elegant lord explained the grave condition to the group, "This particular demon have been slaughtering some women of our village and nearly killed one of our guards. At night, I somehow could feel someone's been spying on me, with its penetrating eyes."

"That's why I could smell some demon's odour left." Inuyasha said. "But that demon is not here. I'm sure of it."

Miroku agreed, "I haven't detected any signs of ominous aura around."

Lord Wakahiko said, "For helping us through this, would you like to stay here for the day and night in case the demon comes back?"

The four of them kindly thanked the lord and he led them to their room. The palace was so gigantic that it had abundant of rooms. They walked towards the left side of the splendid stairs and one by one, let them chose their own bedroom.

Kagome said, "We don't need our own bedroom…" but the lord interrupted, "Don't worry! There are a lot more space for the others to sleep in. These rooms are vacant. Please feel yourselves at home."

The priestess saw the other three walking into their selected rooms. Their bedrooms were attached consecutively with the screen doors separating each. Yet again, the room was big enough for four people to sleep in and the decorations and furniture were luxurious.

Afterwards, Kagome was strolling along the magnificent garden with various types of colourful flowers. They were nearly bloomed. Maybe the following few weeks, they would be fully bloom and look appealing for the bees and other insects to do their cross-pollination. She went to the arch bridge above the sparkling stream of water. With the support of the red overpass, she leaned onto it while thinking eagerly about the encounter of Sesshomaru.

_What will happen next if we meet again? What am I going to say? _

An ill-omened feeling struck Kagome. She felt something agile loitering behind the bushes. Kagome was frightened. She could feel her beating swiftly and loudly. Her bows and arrows were forgotten in her bedroom.

_Oh no! I forgot my bows and arrows! _She thought.

The priestess tried to look courageous and posed her defending posture from an attack. She could hear scuttling noises of the grass. From the west to the east, the mysterious noise came closer and closer. Suddenly, without any expectations, a long leap from one of the bushes and scraped Kagome's right shoulder with sharp claws.

She screamed and collapsed down to the ground. More damage came to Kagome by bumping her head to the edge of the wooden bridge. She was unconscious with her fragile life on the brink of death…

**There you go! Ch 3 is finish! What's going to happen to our poor Kagome with her life in danger?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh gosh.. I'm so sorry not updating this for like.. I'm not very sure how long but I am truly so sorry. Here's chapter 4 and I'm not sure if its good.. Hope you enjoy though **

**Chapter 4**

The priestess could feel the pain around her right shoulder blade. She woke up thick bandages on the back and one on her head where it bumped. She was in her luxurious room. Somehow the place looks unfamiliar as if she was in a different palace. She slowly sat down to an upright position. Another night came with narrow candles on golden base. The gleaming light was faint yet Kagome could still feel the warmth around the room. A quick flashback came to her mind of the incident earlier. She remembered that lurking shadow made an instant ambush attack from behind. Kagome tried to peep out the window to see the scenery. But as soon as she saw the unrecognisable outdoor, she began to get suspicious. With her remaining strength, her trembling legs made her stand up and walked in disability.

_I think I'm in the same palace no more._ She thought.

She achieved to reach the sliding door, and immediately opened it. The puzzled priestess looked around with confusion. The whole entire corridors have lit candles placed consecutively in a neat row. She saw the polished floors and the beautiful patterns on the frame of the windows. But this was not the same palace she was temporarily living in before.

Then a tall figure came from the east of her perspective. She sensed its powerful demonic aura when it came closer. When the figure was close enough, Kagome could see the detailed kimono, long silver hair and the shooting eyes of Lord Sesshomaru. She gasped with shock and disbelief. Kagome stood still while the door supported her balance and stared the approaching demon.

When she was about to collapse, the lord was just in time to save her.

He asked without any expression, "Why did you get out of the futon?" it sounded as if it was a command rather than a question.

"Where am I? Where's Inuyasha and the others?" she exclaimed. She did not move in her position. So the demon did. He held her back and tilted her body backwards and carried her back to the soft futon.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"I can't believe you still use his **name** to represent the group." He emphasised.

Yet she ignored his statement and demanded persistently.

"The group you are referring is not important. What's important is your wound and injuries." Sesshomaru turned and started to walk towards the exit of the room.

"I don't care! Bring me back to them, wherever they are!"

He interrupted immediately, "Be thankful that I saved you from that weakling demon that was about to kill you!"

Kagome hushed.

He continued with a softer tone, "Again, what's important is your wound and injuries. They should be healed by tomorrow. Go back to sleep."

"I will not!" she said as she risked falling down the ground again.

The lord used his right arm and opened a bottle with a visible purplish coloured aroma which made Kagome felt her dark chestnut brown eyes blur and eyelids twinkle. Her whole body subsided and landed on the plush pillow.

Kagome woke up and immediately rotated her ankles and checked if they were cured. The remaining headache caused her to groan. While she tried to sit down, Rin jumped beside her and startled her.

"Good Morning Kagome! Sorry to scare you but your breakfast is ready!" her cheerful smile lightened Kagome.

"Thank you Rin but where am I and why am I here?"

The young girl responded, "You are in Lord Sesshomaru's palace. He didn't tell me why though." Rin handed her the tray of bowl of rice, a platter of sashimi and three bowls of various vegetables.

"Wow. This is a bit extravagant."

Rin chuckled and ran skipped towards the exit and closed the screen behind.

Kagome looked at her glorious food on her lap with her eyes in doubt. Then her tummy growled with hunger.

Slowly, she picked up one of the finely cut salmon with her chopsticks and nibbled it.

Once she finished her breakfast, she stood up slowly. She could still feel her strained ankle.

"Ow." She complained. With the support of the furniture of the corridor, she managed to walk down the polished wooden stairs. The priestess entered a room of decorated luxury. She widened her brown eyes in awe.

Then suddenly a gust of wind shifted through that made her look behind her. Sesshomaru walked towards her.

"You! What am I doing here? Where's Inuyasha?" she instantly said. The demon's eyes squinted with anger.

"Don't say that damned name in my palace." His voice sounded like as if he was barking. She lowered her head of inferiority. Sesshomaru calmed himself and carried Kagome. She made a confused face.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, "Put me down!"

Yet the dog demon did not even look her for a response. He walked towards the exit and entered a realm of beauty. He carried her to a garden paradise. Kagome tried not to look amazed but she can't help it. This garden was made to make people open their mouth with awe.

"I wanted to show this." He said. Kagome ignored what he said and demanded, "Put me down."

Sesshomaru did what she said. She held onto the wooden pillar for support.

The garden was filled with the nice scent of the colourful flowers. But Kagome was confused.

_Why would he bother to make such beautiful garden? _She wondered.

"If you are wondering why I bothered to make this garden, it's because I made it for Rin." Sesshomaru said, "She loves garden so might as well make one." Yet the priestess still has doubts.

"Although, why did you take me here in your palace for the first place and secondly, why are you showing this to me?" she said concisely.

"I simply wanted you to be a hostage." He replied.

"For what reason?"

"Because I wanted him to defeat this particular demon."

Kagome muttered, "Such great and strong demon like you, why don't you kill it yourself?"

He looked away from the garden and made eye contact to Kagome. He didn't answer her but left the garden and into the palace. Kagome was very confused of what's happening.


End file.
